wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/25
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Ocean Indyjski. Tu rozpoczyna się druga część tej podróży pod morzami. Pierwsza zakończyła się wzruszającą sceną cmentarza koralowego, która na długo wyryła głębokie wrażenie w mej duszy. Tak więc, w łonie tego niezmiernego morza upływało całe życie kapitana Nemo; tam także, w nieprzeniknionych przepaściach przygotował dla siebie mogiłę. Tam żaden potwór oceanu nie zakłóci ostatniego snu owych mieszkańców Nautilusa, owych przyjaciół na zawsze do siebie przykutych, w śmierci zarówno jak w życiu! Tam są bezpieczni — „nawet od ludzi!” — jak dodał kapitan. I zawsze taka dzika, nieubłagana nieufność ku społeczeństwu ludzkiemu! Co do mnie, nie przestawałem już na przypuszczeniach, które zadowoliły Conseila. Poczciwy chłopiec uparcie widział w dowódcy Nautilusa tylko jednego z owych wielkich, a niecenionych należycie uczonych mężów, co wzgardą płacą ludzkości za jej obojętność. Dla niego był to jeszcze genjusz niezrozumiany, co sprzykrzywszy sobie doznane na ziemi zawody, schronił się w te pustynie niedostępne, gdzie jego wielka dusza żyła zupełnie swobodnie. Mojem zdaniem jednak, to przypuszczenie objaśniało tylko jedną stronę charakteru kapitana Nemo. W istocie, tajemnica owej ostatniej nocy, podczas której wrzucono nas do więzienia i pogrążono we śnie sztucznym, gwałtowna przezorność, z jaką kapitan wytrącił mi z rąk lunetę, gdym badał widnokrąg, i wreszcie śmiertelna rana, którą otrzymał jeden z jego ludzi przy niewytłumaczonem starciu Nautilusa, wszystko to naprowadzało mnie na nowe domysły. Nie! kapitan Nemo nie poprzestawał na uciekaniu od ludzi! Jego straszny przyrząd służył nie samym tylko jego instynktom wolności — ale może jeszcze interesom jakiejś nieznanej, okropnej zemsty. Wszelako nie mam jeszcze żadnych dowodów; w ciemnościach owych dostrzegam zaledwie blade światełka i muszę poprzestać na pisaniu, że tak powiem, za dyktandem wypadków. Zresztą, nic nas nie wiąże z kapitanem Nemo. Wie on, że uciec z Nautilusa niepodobna. Nie jesteśmy nawet więźniami na słowo. Nie krępuje nas żadne zobowiązanie honorowe. Jesteśmy jeńcami, więźniami, których przez grzeczność nazywają gośćmi. Jednakże Ned Land nie zrzekł się nadziei odzyskania wolności. Pewne jest, że skorzysta z pierwszej okazji, jaką mu los nastręczy. Prawdopodobnie i ja tak samo uczynię. A przecież nie bez pewnego żalu uniosę część tajemnic Nautilusa, które wspaniałomyślność kapitana przeniknąć mi pozwoliła! Bo wkońcu mamże nienawidzieć, czy też podziwiać tego człowieka? Jestże on ofiarą czy też katem? A przytem, jeśli mam otwarcie wyznać, nim opuszczę go na zawsze, radbym dokończyć tej podróży podmorskiej dokoła świata, której początki tak są wspaniałe. Chciałbym zbadać cały szereg cudów nagromadzonych pod morzami kuli ziemskiej. Chciałbym widzieć to, czego jeszcze żaden człowiek nie widział, choćby tę nienasyconą żądzę wiedzy wypadło swem życiem przypłacić! Bo i cóż dotychczas odkryłem? Nic, lub prawie nic; przepłynąłem tylko sześć tysięcy mil po oceanie Spokojnym. A jednak wiem, że Nautilus zbliża się do lądów zamieszkanych i że byłoby okrucieństwem poświęcać towarzyszy dla mej namiętności do badań naukowych, jeśliby zdarzyła się dobra sposobność do ucieczki. Trzeba będzie pójść z nimi a może nawet być ich przewodnikiem. Czy jednak kiedykolwiek nadarzy się ta sposobność? Człowiek, przemocą pozbawiony wolnej ręki, łakomie pożąda tej sposobności — lecz uczony, ciekawy poznać nowe zjawiska, lęka się jej i unika. W owym dniu 28-go stycznia 1868 r. w południe porucznik wyszedł zmierzyć wysokość słońca. I ja wstąpiłem na platformę i, zapaliwszy cygaro, przypatrywałem się jego pomiarom. Wydało mi się rzeczą oczywistą, że ten człowiek nie rozumiał po francusku, gdyż kilkakrotnie robiłem na głos spostrzeżenia, które powinnyby zwrócić jego uwagę, jeśliby je zrozumiał; pozostał jednak niemy i obojętny, jak zwykle. Gdy z pomocą sekstanta robił obserwacje, jeden z majtków Nautilusa — ten sam tęgi chłop, który nam towarzyszył w pierwszej wycieczce podmorskiej do wyspy Crespo — przyszedł czyścić szyby latarni. Wówczas przypatrzyłem się dokładnie temu przyrządowi, którego potęgę stokrotnie pomnażały ogniwa soczewkowe, ustawione jak w latarniach morskich, utrzymujących światło w odpowiednim kierunku. Lampa elektryczna była tak urządzona, że wyzyskano całą jej siłę świetlną. Światło w istocie powstawało w próżni, co współcześnie zapewniało mu jednostajność i natężenie. Próżnia ta znacznie jeszcze oszczędzała ostre końce grafitu, miedzy któremi roztacza się łuk płomienisty. Ważna to oszczędność dla kapitana Nemo, który niełatwo mógłby je nowemi zastąpić. W takich atoli warunkach, zużywanie ich było prawie nic nie znaczące. Gdy Nautilus zabierał się do nowej podmorskiej podróży, wróciłem do salonu. Okiennice ścian się zamknęły, i siatek sunął prosto na zachód. Pruliśmy wówczas bałwany oceanu Indyjskiego, rozległej płaszczyzny wód, zajmującej pięćset pięćdziesiąt miljonów hektarów, a tak przezroczystej, że wywołuje zawrót głowy u pochylonego nad jej zwierciadłem. Nautilus płynął zwykle między stu a studwudziestu metrami głębokości. Tak było przez dni kilka. Dla kogo innego, niż dla mnie, com się szalenie rozkochał w morzu, godziny z pewnością wydałyby się długiemi i nudnemi; ale codzienne przechadzki po platformie, gdzie pokrzepiałem się orzeźwiającem powietrzem oceanu, widok bogatych wód przez szyby salonu, czytanie książek w bibljotece i pisanie notatek i pamiętników zajmowały cały mój czas i nie zostawiały mi ani chwili na nudy. Stan naszego zdrowia był zadowalający. Dieta na pokładzie nieźle nam służyła i, co do mnie, mógłbym się wygodnie obejść bez dodatków mięsnych, które Ned Land, protestując przeciw postnym potrawom, chętnie do nich dołączał. Nadto, w tej niezmiennej temperaturze nie obawialiśmy się nawet katarów. A zresztą owa polipowa roślina Dendrophylea, zwana w Prowancji pod nazwą „kopru morskiego” i której pewien zapas miano na pokładzie, z rozpływającą się w ustach miąższością swoich polipów, była doskonałem lekarstwem od kaszlu. Przez kilka dni widywaliśmy znaczną liczbę ptaków wodnych płetwonogich, mewy lub petrele. Niektóre z nich, zręcznie zastrzelone i stosownie przyrządzone, dostarczały nam zwierzyny wodnej wcale smacznej. Między wielkiem ptactwem, daleko odlatującem na falach morskich, spostrzegłem żaglościga, którego głos wrzaskliwy przypomina ryczenie osła; widziałem także ptaki, należące do rodziny długoskrzydłych. Rodzinę całopłetwych przedstawiały szparkie fregaty, które w lot chwytały ryby na powierzchni, oraz liczne faëtony — między innemi faëton czerwonawy wielkości gołębia, z biało-różowem pierzem, pięknie odbijającem od czarnych skrzydeł. Sieci Nautilusa wyciągnęły kilka gatunków żółwi morskich z wypukłym grzbietem, których skorupa jest wysoko ceniona. Te płazy, z łatwością się zanurzając, mogą długo przebywać pod wodą, zamknąwszy mięsistą klapę przy zewnętrznym otworze kanału nosowego. Niektóre z tych żółwi, gdy je schwytano, spały jeszcze, skorupą zabezpieczone od żarłoczności zwierząt morskich. Mięso ich wogóle nieszczególne, ale jaja stanowią smakowitą potrawę. Co do ryb, to zawsze budziły nasze podziwienie, ilekroć przez otwarte okiennice śledziliśmy tajemnice ich wodnego życia. Zauważyłem kilka gatunków, nad któremi dotychczas nie robiłem spostrzeżeń. Głównie przytoczę ostrygowate, właściwe morzu Czerwonemu, morzu Indyjskiemu i tej części oceanu, która oblewa brzegi Ameryki równikowej. Ryby te, podobnie jak żółwie, jeżowce, pancerniki i skorupiaki, są osłonione pancerzem, który jednak nie jest ani kredowaty ani kamienisty, lecz prawdziwie kościsty. Razem przybiera formę trójkątną, to znowu czworokątną. Między pancernikami trójkątnemi zauważyłem niektóre długości pół decymetra, ze zdrowem mięsem wybornego smaku, z brunatnym ogonem i żółtemi płetwami; polecam ich przyswojenie na wodach słodkich, do których zresztą pewna liczba ryb morskich z łatwością przywyka. Przytoczę również pancerniki czworokątne, opatrzone na grzbiecie czterema dużemi brodawkami; pancerniki opatrzone białemi punkcikami na spodniej części ciała, przyswajające się, jak ptaki; trójkątniki z ostrogami utworzonemi przez przedłużenie ich skorupy kościstej, z powodu dziwnego chrząkania przezwane „prosiętami morskiemi” — i wreszcie dromadery, z jednym wielkim garbem w kształcie ostrosłupa, których mięso jest twarde i łykowate. Wymienię jeszcze z notatek codziennych, spisywanych przez mistrza Conseila, pewne ryby w rodzaju kolcobrzusznych rybojeżów, właściwych tym morzom, spenglery z czerwonawym grzbietem i białą piersią, odznaczającą się trzema rzędami podłużnych tasiem, i rybojeże elektryczne, najżywszemi barwami ozdobione. Dalej na próbkę innych rodzajów, przytoczę ryby jajowate bez ogona, podobne do ciemno-brunatnego jaja, jak pisanka porysowanego białemi pręgami, diodony, prawdziwe jeże morskie, opatrzone kolcami i mogące się tak nadymać, że tworzą kulę, najeżoną ostremi dzidami; koniki morskie, wspólne wszystkim oceanom; pegazy latające z podługowatym pyszczkiem, którym ich płetwy piersiowe, bardzo rozszerzone w kształcie skrzydeł, pozwalają jeśli nie latać, to przynajmniej wznosić się w powietrze; gołębie kopystkowate, których ogon pokryty jest licznemi łuskowatemi ogniwami; długoszczękie, wyśmienite do jedzenia ryby, dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów długości, jaśniejące najmilszemi kolorami, kaljomory sine z głową pomarszczoną; mirjady rybek skaczących, z czarnemi prążkami i długiemi płetwami piersiowemi, z niesłychaną szybkością prześlizgujących się po powierzchni wód; rozkoszne żeglarki, które swoje ramiona niby żagle podnoszą i rozwijają według przyjaznych prądów wiatru; świetne kurty, które przyroda szczodrze obdarzyła kolorem żółtym, błękitnym, srebrnym i złotym; skrzydłopletwe, których płetwy w kształcie skrzydeł utworzone są z tasiem; kolczugi, zawsze powalane mułem i wydające pewien szelest; trygle, których wątroba uchodzi za truciznę; bodjany, mające nad oczyma ruchome klapy; nakoniec mieszki z długim i rurkowatym pyszczkiem, istne muchołówki oceanu, uzbrojone strzelbą, która, nieprzewidziana przez Chassepota ani Remingtona, jedną kropelką wody zabija owady. W osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym rodzaju ryb, rozklasyfikowanych przez Lacepède'a, a należących do drugiej podklasy ościstych, odznaczających się nakrywką i błoną dychawkową, zauważyłem okazy, mające kolce na głowie i tylko jedną płetwę grzbietową; zwierzęta te mają łuskę lub są jej pozbawione, stosownie do podrodzaju, do którego należą. Drugi podrodzaj dały nam okazy dydaktylów, trzy do czterech decymetrów długości, w żółte paski, z głową fantastycznych kształtów. Co do pierwszego podrodzaju, dostarcza on kilku okazów dziwnej ryby, słusznie przezwanej „ropuchą morską”; ryby z dużym łbem, to zoranym głębokiemi brózdami i wklęsłościami, to nasadzonym guzami. Najeżona kolcami i pryszczowata, ma szkaradne, nierówne rogi; ciało i ogon opatrzone są twardemi narostami, kolce zadają rany niebezpieczne; ryba to ohydna i obrzydliwa. Od 21-go do 23-go stycznia Nautilus płynął dwadzieścia dwie mile na godzinę. Jeśli w tym szybkim pędzie mogliśmy rozpoznawać różne odmiany ryb, przypisać to trzeba okoliczności, iż, zwabione światłem elektrycznem, same towarzyszyć nam usiłowały. Większa część atoli nie mogła nadążyć i zaraz pozostawała wtyle. Kilka zaledwie zdołało przez czas pewien utrzymywać się na wodach Nautilusa. Dnia 23-go z rana, pod 12° 5ʹ szerokości południowej a 94° 33ʹ długości, ujrzeliśmy wyspę Keeling, formacji madreporycznej, zarośniętą wspaniałemi palmami kokosowemi, a po raz pierwszy zwiedzoną przez Darwina i kapitana Fitz-Roy. Nautilus płynął w małej odległości, wzdłuż urwistych wybrzeży tej pustej wyspy. Dragi nasze wyciągnęły liczne okazy polipów i jeżokorów, i ciekawych skorupiaków z działu mięczaków. Szacowne ich okazy pomnożyły skarby kapitana Nemo — w tej liczbie rzadkie gwiazdowce, gatunek pasorzyta polipowego, często osiadającego na muszlach. Wkrótce wyspa Keeling zniknęła z widnokręgu i droga nasza obrała kierunek północno-zachodni, ku półwyspowi Indostanu. — Zbliżamy się do krajów cywilizowanych — zauważył tego dnia Ned Land — lepsze to nierównie od owych wysp Papuazji, gdzie częściej spotykasz dzikich, niż sarny! Na tej ziemi indyjskiej, panie profesorze, są drogi, koleje żelazne, miasta angielskie i francuskie. Nie ujdziesz pięciu mil, żeby nie spotkać ziomka. Cóż, panie profesorze, nie jestże to pora stosowna, aby porzucić do djabła kapitana Nemo? — Nie, Ned, nie myśl jeszcze o tem — dopowiedziałem stanowczym tonem. — Sam widzisz, że Nautilus zbliża się do lądów zamieszkanych, że zawraca ku Europie i do niej nas wiezie. Gdy już wpłyniemy na nasze morza, wtedy obaczymy, co roztropnie da się przedsięwziąć. Zresztą nie sądzę, by kapitan Nemo pozwolił nam tak polować na brzegach Malabaru lub Koromandelu, jak w lasach Nowej Gwinei. — Alboż to, panie, nie można się obyć bez jego pozwolenia? Nie odpowiedziałem Kanadyjczykowi. Nie miałem ochoty się sprzeczać, a zresztą w duchu gorąco pragnąłem wyzyskać doreszty dziwny los, który nas rzucił na pokład Nautilusa. Od czasu, jak minęliśmy wyspę Keeling, bieg naszego statku był coraz wolniejszy i kapryśniejszy; nieraz zapuszczaliśmy się w wielkie głębie, po dwa i trzy kilometry pod powierzchnię wody — nigdy jednak nie dotarliśmy do dna tego morza Indyjskiego, którego nawet sondy długości trzynastu tysięcy metrów dosięgnąć nie mogły. Co do temperatury dolnych warstw wody, termometr niezmiennie wskazywał cztery stopnie wyżej zera. Dnia 25-go stycznia ocean był zupełnie pusty. Nautilus przepędził dzień cały na powierzchni; potężną śrubą rozbijał bałwany i wyrzucał je wysoko. Jak tu się dziwić, że w takich warunkach brano go za olbrzymiego wieloryba? Cały dzień prawie przesiedziałem na platformie, przypatrując się morzu. Nic nie ukazywało się na widnokręgu. Dopiero pod wieczór, około czwartej, zobaczyliśmy na zachodzie długi steamer, który pędził w przeciwnym od nas kierunku. Przez chwilę widać było jego maszty, lecz on nie mógł dostrzec Nautilusa, zbyt mało wynurzonego nad powierzchnią wody. Sądzę, że ten parowiec należał do poczty wschodniej i odbywał służbę między wyspą Ceylon i Sydney, zatrzymując się przy cyplu króla Jerzego i w Melbourne. O piątej wieczorem, przed owym szybkim zmrokiem, który w strefie zwrotnikowej łączy dzień z nocą, Conseil i ja podziwialiśmy ciekawe widowisko. Istnieje piękne zwierzątko, którego spotkanie, zdaniem starożytnych, jest dobrą wróżbą. Arystoteles, Ateneusz, Plinjusz i Oppienus badali jego upodobania i w tym względzie wyczerpali całą stronę poetyczną uczonych Grecji i Rzymu. Nazwali je Nautilus i Pompilius. Nauka nowoczesna jednak nie zatwierdziła tej nazwy i dziś mięczak ten znany jest pod nazwą argonauta. Ktoby się poradził Conseila, dowiedziałby się od tego zacnego chłopca, że dział mięczaków dzieli się na pięć klas: że pierwsza klasa głowonogów, częścią nagich, częścią okrytych skorupą, obejmuje dwie rodziny: dwuskrzelnych i czworoskrzelnych; różniących się liczbą skrzel; że rodzina dwuskrzelnych obejmuje trzy rodzaje: argonauta, kalmara i sepję, a rodzina czworoskrzelnych ma tylko jeden rodzaj — pływaka. Gdyby po tej nomenklaturze jaki niewierny Tomasz wziął za jedno argonauta i pływaka, dlatego, że oba mają macki — herezja ta godna byłaby potępienia. Otóż po powierzchni Oceanu podróżowała wówczas gromada argonautów. Naliczyliśmy ich kilka setek. Należą one do gatunku argonautów brodawkowatych, właściwych morzu Indyjskiemu. Miłe te mięczaki poruszały się, cofając zapomocą rurki, którą wyrzucają wciągniętą w siebie wodę. Z ośmiu ich macek, sześć przedłużonych i zwężonych poruszało się w wodzie, gdy dwie pozostałe, zaokrąglone płetwowato, rozcięte były na wietrze niby lekkie żagle. Doskonale widziałem ich muszlę śrubowatą, którą Cuvier trafnie porównywa do zgrabnej szalupy. W istocie prawdziwy to statek, unoszący zwierzę, które go wydzieliło, a jednak do niego nie przystający. — Argonauta może opuścić swoją muszlę — powiedziałem do Conseila — ale nigdy jej nie opuszcza. — Zupełnie tak samo, jak kapitan Nemo — odpowiedział roztropny chłopiec. — Z tego powodu lepiejby zrobił, nazywając swój okręt Argonautem. Przez całą prawie godzinę Nautilus płynął pośród tej gromady mięczaków. Potem, nie wiem dlaczego, zdjął je przestrach ogromny. Jakby na dany znak, wszystkie żagle się zwinęły, ramiona opadły, ciała się skurczyły i cała flotylla zniknęła pod wodą. Stało się to w okamgnieniu, i nigdy jeszcze okręty eskadry nie manewrowały z tak dokładną jednostajnością. W tej chwili noc nagle zapadła i bałwany, zlekka poruszane wiatrem, spokojnie wydłużały się pod Nautilusem. Nazajutrz, dnia 26-go stycznia, przebyliśmy równik na ośmdziesiątym drugim południku i wpłynęliśmy na półkulę północną. Podczas tego dnia towarzyszyła nam potężna gromada żarłaczy. Strasznych tych zwierząt niezliczona jest moc na tych morzach, które z tego powodu są bardzo niebezpieczne. Z tych żarłaczy, jedne z grzbietami brunatnemi, a brzuchami białawemi, uzbrojone były jedenastoma rzędami zębów; drugie, oczkowate, miały na szyi czarne plamy, otoczone białem kółkiem, co czyniło je podobnemi do oczu; inne wreszcie żarłacze miały pyski zaokrąglone i centkami czarnemi usiane. Często te straszne zwierzęta rzucały się ku szybom salonu z gwałtownością dość niepokojącą. Ned Land nie posiadał się wówczas ze złości; chciał wypłynąć na powierzchnię wód i harpunem godzić w te potwory, zwłaszcza w pewne żarłacze z paszczą uzbrojoną zębami, rozłożonemi jak mozaika, lub w inne długości pięciu metrów, pstrokate jak tygrysy, uporczywie go wyzywające. Wkrótce jednak Nautilus, zdwoiwszy szybkość biegu, z łatwością pozostawił wtyle najszybsze z tych rekinów. Dnia 27-go stycznia, na wodach rozległej zatoki Bengalskiej, spotkaliśmy kilkakrotnie — co za smutny widok — trupy, unoszone przez fale morskie. Byli to nieboszczycy miast hinduskich, których rzucano do Gangesu, aby spłynęli z prądem tej rzeki świętej do morza. Sępy, jedyni grabarze tego kraju, nie miały jeszcze czasu ich pożreć. Nie brakło jednak żarłaczy do pomocy im w tej pogrzebowej robocie. Około siódmej wieczorem Nautilus, nawpół zanurzony, płynął po morzu mlecznem. Cały ocean, jak daleko sięgnąć wzrokiem, zdawał się być mleczny. Byłże to skutek promieni księżycowych? Nie, gdyż księżyc od dwu dni na nowiu niknął jeszcze pod widnokręgiem w promieniach słońca. Całe niebo, mimo promieni gwiaździstych, zdawało się być czarne w porównaniu z białością fal morza. Conseil nie chciał wierzyć własnym oczom i rozpytywał mnie o przyczynę tego osobliwego zjawiska. Szczęściem, mogłem dać mu żądane objaśnienie. — Morzem mlecznem — rzekłem — nazywa się rozległa przestrzeń białych bałwanów, często widywanych przy brzegach Amboise i w tych stronach. — Jednakże, proszę mojego pana — odrzekł Conseil — czy mój pan nie raczyłby mnie objaśnić, jaka przyczyna sprawia ten skutek— gdyż, jak mi się zdaje, woda nie przemieniła się w mleko. — W istocie, mój chłopcze, nie przemieniła się i tę zdumiewającą cię białość sprawia niezliczone mnóstwo wymoczków, niby świętojańskich robaczków, galaretowatych, bezbarwnych, nie grubszych niż włos, a nie dłuższych nad piątą część milimetra. Niektóre z tych żyjątek łączą się w gromady na przestrzeni mil kilku. — Mil kilku! — powtórzył zdziwiony Conseil. — Tak, mój chłopcze, nie łam sobie głowy przy dodawaniu liczby tych wymoczków! Liczba to nieskończona, bo jeśli się nie mylę, byli już żeglarze, którzy na przestrzeni 40 mil płynęli po takiem morzu mlecznem. Nie wiem, czy Conseil usłuchał mojej rady, widocznie jednak pogrążył się w głębokich dumaniach, prawdopodobnie usiłując obliczyć, ile czterdzieści mil kwadratowych obejmuje piątych części milimetra. Co do mnie, ciekawie przypatrywałem się zjawisku. Przez kilka godzin Nautilus ostrogą swoją pruł te białe bałwany i, jak zauważyłem, bez szelestu ślizgał się po wodzie mydlanej, jakby płynął w wirze pienistym, w którym widniały czasami przerwy, wytwarzane przez ścierające się prądy przeciwne. Około północy morze nagle przybrało barwę zwyczajną, ale za nami, aż do granic widnokręgu, niebo, odbijając białość bałwanów, zdawało się długo jeszcze zachowywać świetlane barwy zorzy północnej.